Twisted Metal 4
Twisted Metal 4 is a vehicular combat video game developed by 989 Studios and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation. The game was released in North America on October 31, 1999 and was re-released for the Sony Greatest Hits line-up in 2000. Twisted Metal 4 is the fourth installment in the Twisted Metal series and the second and last installment to be developed by 989 Studios. The game's plot centers on Sweet Tooth, the long-time mascot of the titular Twisted Metal competition, overthrowing Calypso, the mysterious organizer of the competition, in a coup d'etat. He then takes over the mantle of granting the winner of the competition a single wish, regardless of price, size or even reality. Twisted Metal 4 received mixed reviews from critics, who considered it to be an improvement over the previous Twisted Metal III, particularly in terms of level design. Story The game's plot takes a different turn of events compared to its predecessors. Its intro video details the tournament's story, starting around the 1900s as a circus-type caravan that traveled across the country spreading destruction everywhere. A young Sweet Tooth finds himself amazed by the contest and runs off in its pursuit, entering and eventually winning. As his wish, he desires to become the star of Twisted Metal, which Calypso gladly grants. At first venered by the chaos he created, as time went on Sweet Tooth became jealous of Calypso, until he decides to initiate a coup d'etat helped by a group of midget clowns, and takes control of Twisted Metal. It is also stated Calypso's source of powers comes from a mysterious ring that consumes the souls of those who die, increasing his strength and youth. It is due to Sweet Tooth having taken it that he possess the same abilities as Calypso to grant wishes. He tends to cheat people with their wishes like Calypso does as well. Contestants The game includes a total of 13 selectable characters from the start. Most characters were original characters created for the game, whereas a few of the returning charactes appears as stage bosses without story. Unlike previous games in the series, each stage counts with its own boss to defeat in order to advance. Every boss becomes selectable after defeating it. Returning Contestants *Capt. Grimm *Calypso *Gen. Warthog New Contestants *Orbital *Pizza Boy *Quatro *Goggle Eyes *Meter Maid *Trash Man *The Joneses *Drag Queen *Mr. Zombie *RC Car *Crusher *Moon Buggy Boss/Unlockable Contestants *Super Auger *Super Slamm *Super Thumper *Super Axel *Microblast *Minion *Sweet Tooth Game Modes *Story Mode *Deathmatch Mode Single Player Battlegrounds *Construction Yard *Neon City *Road Rage *The Bedroom *Amazonia 3000 B.C. *The Oil Rig *Minion's Maze *The Carnival Multi-Player Battlegrounds Trivia See Also *Twisted Metal 4 Screenshots - Screenshots from this game. *Twisted Metal 4 Walkthrough - Walkthrough for this game. *Twisted Metal 4 Cheats - Hints, tips & cheats for this game. *Twisted Metal 4 Videos - Videos of this game. *Twisted Metal 4 Levels - Levels in this game. Category:Twisted Metal games